xmen_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Marie Minerva
Commander Anna Marie Minerva was the last commanding Officer of the Battlestar'' Prometheus'' in the fanfic Battlestar Prometheus. Early Life Marie was born on the colony of Libran, one of the smaller of the 12 colonies dedicated mostly to the law, her family was considered middle class, and for the most part it was normal for her. However when she was 15 her mutant abilities emerged, putting a local boy in a coma, and she fled her hometown, where she met Charles Xavier, who recruited her to the Xavier Institute on Caprica. While her powers made things difficult, Marie enjoyed her time on Caprica for a brief period, then the Mutant War began, and she and the others had to fight both the Colonial Forces and the Cylons. However, not too long after that the Cylons rebeled, Marie was with Xavier and the other Mutant leaders when the peace treaty was signed ending the Mutant War. However this would mark the beginning of one of the darkest periods in Colonial History, the Cylon War. The Cylon War Following the signing of the Peace Treaty, the Colonial War Academy opened its doors to Mutant cadets for the first time. Marie made the decision to leave the Xavier Institute to enroll in the academy after the Cylons attacked Libran, and she served onboard the Battlestar Prometheus after graduation. However many Mutants still considered the Colonial Fleet to be the enemy after the Mutant War, and Xavier himself tried to dissuade Marie from serving. This would drive a wedge between Marie and her mentor, especially when the Colonial Fleet developed something that allowed her to control her powers, which Xavier had never done. When the Armistice was signed, Marie and the rest of the crew of the Prometheus, Human and Mutant where among the most decorated officers in the war. While there was concern that another Mutant war would be sparked, the events of the Cylon war ensured that the peace between Human and Mutant would last. Post War Marie left the fleet after the end of the war, and settled in on Caprica City in order to have a more normal life, during this time she fell in love and got married to a man, and they had a daughter named Alicia. However this wasn't to last, Marie got the call back to duty, which started to distance her from her husband and daughter, finally resulting in her husband leaving them all together. Alicia blamed her mother for her father leaving, and the two barely talked after that. Marie was promoted to the rank of Commander, and put in command of the Battlestar Leviathan ''for a period of time. Later the Fleet Command considered her to be past her prime, and put her in command of the Battlestar ''Prometheus until its decomissioning, when she would retire. Fall of the 12 Colonies Marie oversaw the preperations to turn the Prometheus into a museum ship, despite her initial objections to the decision. During the decomissioning ceremony's final preperations, she re-united with her daughter Alicia, who lead the flyover, and gave a speech, presumably as her final act as Commander. However, fate had a different act in mind for the Commander, the Cylons attacked the 12 Colonies soon after the Decomissioning Ceremony ended. Marie called for battle stations, preparing to fight the Cylons despite the fact that her ship wasn't armed. Personality For the most part, Commander Minerva is your normal military officer, she expects the best out of her officers, but deep down she cares deeply about everyone under her command. Marie is sometimes seen as being harsh, and traditionalist, refusing to allow networked computers on board the Prometheus. Powers and Abilities The only known power she has is the ability to drain life force and memories of those she makes skin contact with, and can use their powers temporarily. She is also an accomplished pilot, having served as a Viper pilot in the Cylon War, Marie had the most kills of any of the other pilots on the Prometheus, earning her the Top Gun position. Notes *Commander Anna Marie Minerva is a combination of Rogue from X-Men and Admiral William Adama from Battlestar Galactica. *While Rogue was never given a last name in the comics, the need for a last name lead to the decision of the name Minerva, for the Roman version of Athena. **Athena is the Patron Goddess of Libran, Marie's home colony. This may be less her actual surname and more a homage to Athena. *Unlike other versions of Rogue (even in crossovers) used in fanfics by this author, Marie does not appear to have the equivilant to a southern accent. *This is the second version of Rogue to serve in the command capacity of a spaceship, the first being Rogue in the fanfiction Star Trek: Darwin. *The image in the infobox is based off of the actress Evangeline Lily. Category:Battlestar Galactica Crossover Characters Category:Battlestar Prometheus Characters Category:Characters Based on Rogue Category:Mutants Category:Colonial Fleet Officers